Way of the Striking Mirrors (5e Monk Archetype)
Way of the Striking Mirrors Appearing to be more than just one opponent at once, your martial techniques revolve around the use of illusions and quick movements, both in how you force your foes to target false versions of yourself, and seeming to appear right in front of those you are attacking. Martial Mirrors When you choose this tradition, at 3rd level, you gain the ability to create illusory duplicates of yourself. As a bonus action, you can expend 2 ki points to cast the mirror image spell without a spell slot or components. When you cast this spell in this manner, you choose if an illusory duplicate appears in your space, or at a point within 30 feet of yourself (you can choose different options for each duplicate). If a duplicate is not in the same space as you, it can move when you move, though it cannot attack, and it adds your Wisdom modifier to its armor class. Additionally, if a creature attacks you during the spell, you only roll a d20 to change the attack's target if you have at least one duplicate in your space, and the number you must roll is based on how many duplicates are in your space, not counting any duplicates at other points. Instant Transmission Beginning at 6th level, you are able to instantly change places or defend yourself with a duplicate. While at least one duplicate is within 30 feet of yourself, you can use both of the following features. ''Defensive Transmission. ''As a reaction to being hit with a weapon attack, you can expend 1 ki point to interpose your duplicate between yourself and the attack. The duplicate is destroyed, and the attack misses you. ''Offensive Transmission. ''When you take the Attack action, or make an unarmed strike as a bonus action from either your Martial Arts or Flurry of Blows feature, you can choose to change places with an illusory duplicate, either before or after the attack. You can change places once for each weapon attack or unarmed strike you make. Master of Illusion Starting at 11th level, when you cast mirror image with your Martial Mirrors feature, you create 5 duplicates instead of only 3. You can only have a maximum of 3 duplicates in your space at once. Flurry of Fakes By 17th level, you can temporarily turn your illusions into reality. As a bonus action, you can expend a number of ki points equal to or less than the amount of duplicates you currently have. For each ki point you expend, one of your duplicates becomes partially real, for 1 minute. When you use your Flurry of Blows feature while you have at least one duplicate that is partially real, each duplicate can make one unarmed strike on a creature within its reach. Unarmed strikes made by your duplicates deal psychic damage instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Category:Archetypes